CatnipSugarHigh
by sami.60
Summary: A stroll in the park was meant to be peaceful for Tsukyomi Ikuto, but life is never peaceful with the mews nearby. *winkwink* Rated for mentions of substance abuse  if you squint real hard .


**Author's Note:** OK so, I was bored and the plot bunny came up to me and was like 'there are not enough Shugo Chara/Tokyo Mew Mew crossovers let alone IchigoXIkuto fanfics. And aside from that, everyone loves some good catnip! Hope you enjoy and if you don't…oh well.

But I hope you do. Enjoy it, that is. Just cause.

* * *

><p>Catnip-Sugar-High<p>

_What is that smell?_

Ikuto sniffed the air, trying to scent out where exactly that succulent aroma had originated from. His ears twitched and his features relaxed into a satisfied expression as a warmth filled his stomach.

Suddenly, everything seemed brighter, more colorful. Had the sky always been such a vivid shade of violet? He felt his feet moving him, swaying dangerously with each step, as he ventured closer to that scent. His mouth watered and his body heated, wanting to taste it. His skin felt ultra-sensitive against the smooth fabric of his silk shirt that rubbed over his skin, tantalizing him with tactile sensation.

Before he'd realized it, he'd arrived in a small clearing amidst a stand of trees. A small green plant stood in the middle, its leaves turned up to the sun as it stood alone, its roots trapped in a rust clay pot.

Ikuto found himself on his hands and knees, his violin and its case discarded near the tree line, pawing at the leaves that bounced at his touch, teasing him at each jump with another whiff of that delicious perfume.

He touched the tip of his tongue to the tip of a leaf, feeling a burst of sensation upon his tongue at the contact. The bitter flavor spread through his mouth, an explosion of sensation.

Ikuto sank his teeth into the leaf, neatly tearing it from the branch. His senses dulled, and then heightened, the warmth in his stomach spreading more with each leaf that he plucked. He felt the urge to run and play. Instead, he turned to a nearby tree and deftly climbed up, perched carefully on a high branch near the top so that he could view the rest of the park.

A dark, twirling green ribbon tickled his ears and his nose twitched, his lips pulling into a cat-like grin as he playfully batted at the dancing ribbon that slowly rose higher into the air.

"Nyaa!" he mewled, as he rocked back onto his feet, following it higher.

"Who are you?" Ikuto immediately shrank back from the shrill tone, his ears flattening against his head and hissing at the floating figure above his head. "Oh, great. I was trying to catch Ichigo; instead I get some overgrown housecat."

Ikuto had returned to batting at the ribbons hanging from the boy's clothes. His eyes almost crossed as the strings came closer to his face before drifting over his head and flying past.

He mewled again and jumped to the next tree, following the disgruntled flying boy as he muttered under his breath, ignoring the playful/high teenage boy behind him.

Suddenly, the boy disappeared and Ikuto plopped down in the bright blue grass, reaching up a foot to scratch behind his ear. Looking around, he noticed a bright pink building surrounded by shrubbery. Walking closer, he rubbed his back against the bush, flexing and arching his back to absorb more of the feeling. He sniffed the air, smelling the sweet aroma of baking chocolate, then following his nose through the window of a very tidy, very pink kitchen.

A tray of cookies lay on the counter alongside a row of rather large slices of cake. Ikuto savored the icing on a particularly delectable looking pastry, eyes widening before he cleaned the plate, rasping his tongue against the porcelain. Moving on, he lapped up the rest of the sweets; jumping onto the counter to roll a misplaced bell that had been left behind by the missing pattisier.

The bell rolled off of the counter, and, with a delighted mewl, Ikuto jumped off as well to trot after the glimmering sphere, making it into the hallway before again becoming distracted- this time by a shelf stacked with shining silverware. He nearly became cross-eyed as he tried to decide which to play with first.

A high pitched squeal caused him to flinch and flatten his ears before noticing that he was, in fact, alone. Curious and forgetting the utensils, he then ventured to the door to see four girls and two men chasing each other around the room. He looked on in interest, tilting his head and flicking his tail in amused excitement.

"Eeep!"

Ikuto turned, not expecting a young, red haired girl to be standing behind him. He tilted his head, watching as she seemed to flounder about.

"C'mere, uhm…kitty?" With a flick of his ears, the drugged teenager stood from his crouch and stepped closer to here, invading her personal space as he leaned in so that their lips were almost touching and she blushed scarlet. He had the feeling that he'd seen that before, but he wasn't sure where. He giggled when she opened her mouth and then closed it, closely resembling a fish.

"Wanna play with me-nya?" He hadn't thought it possible, but she blushed even brighter. "Come on-nya!" Ikuto grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the café through the window he'd entered. Pulling her onto the ground with him, he asked, "Wanna see something cool-nya?"

Figuring that she should probably make sure he wasn't going to do something stupid, she nodded her head slowly. She looked adorable with her brows furrowed and her lips set in a pout at his hyperactive state that probably had something to do with the half dozen empty plates they'd passed on the counter. Aside from that, he looked rather…adorable with his ears perked up and his mouth sliding into a silly grin as he stared at her with those earnest eyes—like a child's.

He set her on his back, leaving her to wrap her arms around his neck and grabbed her thighs, sprinting back to the trees and giggling—yes, giggling—at her yelp of surprise when he started to climb one of said trees. She clung to his back, silently wondering if he planned to drop her once they got to the top.

As it turned out, he didn't drop her, but he did excitedly point out objects that would normally be considered commonplace. She noticed that anything tinted blue, green, or purple was mistaken for a different shade. Either he was color blind or drunk. She figured it was probably both.

The girl didn't realize how odd the situation was until a few hours later when she was again on his back, on their way to her house—his decision, not hers. They'd spent the day running energetically through the city. (Well, Ikuto ran energetically and she limped along in his grasp.)

They made it through her window before he collapsed onto his stomach.

Stunned for a moment, she noticed with relief that he was still breathing—therefore he was still alive. A soft rumbling alerted her that he was sleeping and she giggled, rising onto her knees to let him alone.

Of course, as soon as her weight was lifted, he turned over onto his back in a spread eagle position. She couldn't still the blush infusing her cheeks with blood as his hips were now positioned directly below her, her legs straddling him in a very compromising way. Then she looked at his face and forgot why exactly she was so flustered. He looked so sweet while he was sleeping that she almost wanted to kiss him.

As it was, it took her longer than it probably should have for her to leave his lap, and when she did, she scrambled to her bed and sat there, hugging her legs, staring at his unconscious form. Maybe she should call Ryou?

It didn't take long before he was up again, sitting up and looking around with a tiny pout on his lips until he finally say her. "Nyaa!" he yelled with a wide grin as he made to jump on her.

"Eeep!" she shrieked and, with a slight pop, her ears emerged from her head, her long black tail coming up to stand straight at attention.

When he noticed, which was immediately, he gleefully tackled her to the bed in a bear-hug, snuggling his cheek against hers and letting out a low, rumbling purr.

Ikuto's victim, no longer sure of what to do with the overly hands-on, cat-like boy, sat stupefied as he continued to hug her. She hesitantly petted his head, resting her hand on the crevice behind his ear. He didn't object, like she thought he might, but rather settled more comfortably on her lap and leaned closer to the hand, silently asking her to rub the sensitive area. She complied, allowing him to nestle his face even closer to her neck until she noticed with a startled gasp that his breathing had evened out and he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And that's all you get for now, unless of course you want me to continue—in which case I've got just the plot bunny in mind to… Oh, well, you'll have to review if you want to find out or if you want me to continue at all. Yes, yes, I know; major OOCness on Ikuto's part, but hey, how normal are you when accidently drugged and then hyped up on sugar? I thought so. And, in case you didn't understand:

1. Ikuto is walking along, minding his own business.

2. Ikuto smells catnip and gets 'intoxicated'.

3. We see that Kish's trap for Ichigo has failed and he transports himself away.

4. Ikuto walks into Café Mew Mew and sees the Mews (pausing to scarf down some of Keichiro's yummy cake) before meeting Ichigo, who vaguely reminds him of Amu.

5. Ichigo decides to babysit him, thinking that if he tries anything she'll just go all Mew Ichigo on him and kick his ass.

6. Ikuto takes her home—like the gentleman he is—and then proceeds to crash at the end of his sugar rush.

7. Ikuto, waking up because of the uncomfortable floors goes to the bed and sees her cat ears, thus causing him to jump on her (glomp her) and then promptly fall asleep again.

The End. Well, unless, you know…


End file.
